


A Little Tug

by NastyBambino



Series: Talk Dirty To Me [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Sexy Wrestling, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Blow Jobs, Clint also humps Tony's hip, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Face Sitting, Fluff, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, Implied After Care, Kink Discovery, Leg Humping, Light Dom/sub, Mild Pet Play, Multi, Off-Screen Kink Negotiation, Present Tense, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Tag As I Go, Unbeta'd, giggling during sex, idk there's a lot of humping, light humiliation, like very mild, mild face fucking, no slurs though, safe words, spanking as punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: It shouldn't surprise Tony that his partners find out how weak he is when it comes to having his hair pulled. Really, it was only a matter of time.





	1. Natasha

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the bad summary. Practicing smut again! I don't know how many chapters there will be yet. All mistakes are mine, and I'm sorry for them!

She’s the first to figure it out. Granted, she gets the information out of Pepper to start with, but she gets it all the same. While she doesn’t doubt her, she decides to put it to the test. She watches Tony closer, especially when someone has their hands in his hair. Despite the fuss he puts up in public, he actually adores being pet; he even grew his hair back out. It’s easy for her to observe him.

She watches the most when Thor is back from Asgard. Despite being a gentle giant, Thor occasionally struggles with his strength still. She picks up on Tony’s reaction when Thor tugs a little _too_ hard. Natasha watches as Tony flushes slightly and bites his lip. The pupil dilation confirms it as pleasure, even as Tony tries to cover it with a belated ”ouch” that has Thor letting go with an apology. She observes the reaction a few more times before deciding to test it herself the next time they’re alone together.

They’re watching a movie together in the penthouse when she decides to act. She runs her fingers through his curls, smiling at his soft hums of satisfaction, before tightening her grip a little. Tony freezes and flushes, eyes flicking up to hers. She raises an eyebrow, and he swallows, not even trying to cover up his reaction. She pulls a little; Tony’s breath hitches into a soft whine as his back arches slightly. She places her free hand against his tented sweatpants, giving him something to rut against as she pulls harder.

“ _Tasha_ ,” he whines, hips starting to steadily rock into her hand. She smirks slightly and presses down on his erection as she pulls him into a sitting position by his hair. The genius cries out as he follows the pull, back arched slightly and eyes blown. “P-Please…”

“Please _what_ kotyonok?” Tony whines slightly and bucks against her hand. “Come on, use your words.” He flushes deeper and looks off to the side.

“Please, may I cum?” he whimpers. Natasha shivers. She didn’t realize he was _that_ sensitive to getting his hair pulled. She’s already thinking of how to toy with him in the future. “Please?” She hums thoughtfully, pretending to think about it; Tony lets out a pathetic whine, turning his face into her neck to place kisses full of pleas on it. She runs her fingers through his hair as she reaches into his boxers.

“Good boy.” She places a soft kiss on his temple and wraps her hand around his cock. Tony moans loudly and bucks; Natasha tightens her grip on his hair to control him, getting a yelp that trails off into a moan. She strokes him slowly and watches his face, lips quirking at his half-lidded eyes and parted lips. She kisses him softly as she speeds up her stroking. She devours every moan and whimper hungrily, stopping her hand to rub her palm over the head of his cock. Tony pulls back, panting roughly.

“Pl-Please please please PLEASE!” She kisses his forehead and goes back to stroking him.

“Go ahead kotyonok. Cum for me.” Tony near wails as he obeys, cumming in his boxers and covering her hand. She watches with something akin to awe at how beautifully he falls apart. As he melts against her, body limp and chest heaving, her attention falls to her own arousal. Natasha moves off the couch, letting Tony lay down fully. When she looks at him again, his eyes are dark and sparkling with anticipation.

Natasha slides her shorts and panties down then kicks them to the side. Tony lays down properly, body flat on the couch. She straddles his head, teasing him with her wet sex barely above his lips; he knows better than to move without permission and whines softly. She sits, and he immediately dives in.

It’s not long before she’s moaning, his tongue switching between circling her clit and fucking in and out of her. She captures his hair in a tight grip, making him groan. A hard suck on her clit has her biting back a near-scream and bucking into his mouth.

“Good boy kotyonok,” she praises, grinding against his tongue and mewling softly. “I’m close.” Tony eagerly goes back to fucking her with his tongue and helps her grind faster. A full lick and a harsh suck has her cumming with a sharp inhale, back arched as she holds his face against her cunt. She pants and lets go of his head before carefully moving down to straddle his hips.

His face is soaked and there’s a dazed look in his eyes, but he’s smiling sweetly. She kisses his forehead and stands once her strength returns, nudging him into standing as well. “Come on. I want to shower and cuddle.” Tony follows like the love-sick puppy he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much guys! Hopefully I'll do better as I go along! Kudos and comments welcome! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint finds out on accident (as how most things tend to happen in his life).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sweats loudly* Okay so sorry for the delay and also this one fucking s u c k s because I struggled really hard with it but I tried and hopefully the next one will be better. I've also never written Clint in my life until now. I hope it's okay enough though. Thanks for reading!

Clint doesn’t find out using his powers of perception; when he finds out, it’s an accident.

They’re sparring after the delegated training hours one-on-one to see who gets to pick the takeout for the night. “I won’t use all of my training on you,” Clint concedes, “but fighting dirty is allowed.” Tony nods as they help each other stretch. They stand and face each other with matching grins. “You’re going _down_ , Iron Ass.” Tony snorts.

“You wish, Hawkass,” he replies.

* * *

It happens when Tony gets Clint under him, back to chest. Clint twists a leg around his and flips him; Tony rolls onto his stomach and scrambles to get away right as Clint’s fingers twist into his hair to pull him back. He startles at the gasping moan that leaves Tony, both of them freezing. Seeing the back of Tony’s neck and his ears turn red has Clint’s mouth stretching into a dirty grin.

“Why _Tony_ ,” he practically purrs, “is there something you’d like to share with the class?” Tony squirms under him, and Clint lets up his weight so that they can both sit up but keeps his hand in Tony’s hair. The genius whines softly, making his cock throb in his sweatpants. “Well, Tony?” Tony glances at him over his shoulder, eyes half-lidded with a glare and lip between his teeth. Clint swallows as he starts to harden.

“Don’t fucking tease me, Clint,” he huffs. “Do something or get offa me.” The archer hums and lets go to pull Tony into his lap facing him. Tony drapes his arms over the other man’s shoulders as Clint settles his hands on his ass. “You gonna do something, Birdbrain?” Clint rolls his eyes and nips Tony’s lip, earning a mewl.

“Maybe if you stop talking shit I will.” Their lips meet in a hard kiss that has them both moaning with need as they start to rut against each other. Clint slides a hand up Tony’s spine, causing him to shiver, then twists his fingers in his hair again. Clint tugs slightly; Tony whines loudly and bucks his hips as he digs his fingers into the archer’s shoulders. Clint grunts and uses the hand on his ass to rock Tony harder against him, breaking the kiss to bite at the other’s neck.

“Cl-Clint, _fuck!_ ” Tony pants out. Their lips meet again sloppily as their rutting quickens. The kiss breaks again, and Tony bites Clint’s neck hard in the way that he likes, making Clint groan and grip his hair tighter. Tony whimpers around the bite.

“ _Shit._ You really _do_ like this, huh babe?” Tony kisses his neck and moves his hands down to Clint’s chest. His thumbs rub at Clint’s nipples through his shirt, making Clint whimper. Lustful brown peeks up at him under pretty eyelashes.

“You can pull harder,” Tony sighs with a teasing smirk. Clint growls slightly and yanks Tony’s head back; Tony cries out and freezes, eyes rolled back and mouth slack. Clint feels Tony twitch against him in his lap and looks at him with something akin to awe.

“Did you just cum from me _pulling your hair_?” Tony whimpers and flushes in embarrassment. Clint groans. “God that is so _hot._ Mouth, now!” He lets go of Tony’s hair and pulls his cock out of his sweatpants as he watches the genius scramble to lay between his legs. Clint goes back to gripping his hair as Tony kisses the head of his cock, lips coming back sticky with pre-cum. He forces his hips still when he’s taken between soft lips as a tongue licks along his shaft. Tony takes him down his throat, choking slightly, and swallows. Clint whines and bites his lip hard. Tony pulls back to suck on the head and stroke the shaft; his eyes move to meet Clint’s, and Clint’s done for.

Clint pushes Tony down on his cock, groaning loudly with his head thrown back as he cums down his throat. Tony pats him on the thigh, and Clint lets him up; he lets out a sheepish laugh as Tony gives him a dirty look through gulps of air. “Sorry, princess. Your mouth makes me get a little carried away.” Tony rolls his eyes and tucks Clint back in his pants before they both stand up, leaning against each other.

“You’re lucky I like you,” he mutters in response. “Who won the spar?” Clint hums thoughtfully.

“I kind of just want pizza now.” Tony nods his assent and starts walking to the locker room. Clint plants a hard smack on his ass, cackling madly at his yelp of surprise as he runs past.

“DAMMIT CLINT!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back at school so maybe I'll actually write and make a freaking schedule to steadily work on fics. Fingers crossed. Kudos/comments always welcome! Thanks so much for reading!


	3. Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce isn't too used to trying things sexually since the Hulk, but the look on Tony's face when Nat pulls his hair is too arousing to ignore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter guys! Sorry I took so long. Depression and just negativity have been killing me. ;_; I hope this chapter being a little bit longer makes up for it! Your comments and kudos have been keeping going. All mistake are mine of course. Thanks so much for being patient and sticking with me guys! I hope you enjoy!

Bruce and sex have always had a complicated relationship. Even before he became the Hulk, he shied away from sex for the most part before dating Betty. Sex with Betty also tended to be the most vanilla of vanilla, so his experience regarding any sort of kink is limited to Google and the occasional porn video. Despite being in a new poly relationship with the rest of the Avengers, the Hulk always keeps him hesitant to explore.

It’s no surprise that Bruce gawks slightly when he encounters Tony’s kink, especially with the _how_. He’s in the kitchen eating after a lab binge with Natasha and Clint when Tony wanders in half asleep and mumbling about coffee. Tony ends up in Bruce’s lap and sips the drink that is surprisingly coffee for once; he snatches it up immediately with a deep drink, and Bruce lets him with a fond eye roll. He runs his fingers through Tony’s hair and smiles as the genius melts against him with a purr.

“Actually getting sleep this time, kotyonok?” Natasha asks as she makes her way over with another cup of coffee for Bruce. Tony just hums at her with innocent eyes. She runs her fingers through Tony’s hair, then grips it. Bruce feels Tony tense in his lap, watches as he goes from sleepy to awake in a few seconds, and frowns slightly in confusion. “I asked you a question, moya lyubov’.” Tony flushes and squirms at the command in her voice. Bruce grips his hips to still him, also flushing slightly as he watches.

“Y-Yes, Tasha,” Tony breathes. She smiles, pleased, and pulls a bit on his hair. Bruce stares as Tony’s face goes slack with pleasure, watching his eyes shut and feeling his hips twitch against his grip. Nat kisses both of them on the cheek then lets go, practically dancing back over to a heated looking Clint. When they leave the kitchen, Bruce clears his throat; Tony tenses again.

“Do you like getting your hair pulled, Tony?” he asks gently. Tony flushes deeper.

“Come on Bruce,” he huffs defensively. “You’re too smart to be asking stupid questions.” Bruce turns him sideways in his lap, trying to catch Tony’s avoiding eyes.

“Is that something you want me to do when we have sex?” Wide brown eyes snap to his.

“Not if you don’t want to! It’s not something I need. And they found out on accident anyway so just forg-!” Bruce cuts him off with a soft kiss, hand smoothing down the other’s spine to relax him from his panicked tangent. Tony mewls against his lips and grips Bruce’s shirt slightly. They separate slowly, Tony a little dazed and Bruce smiling sheepishly.

“I’m fine with it Tony.” Tony relaxes against him and hesitantly smiles.

“You can um…now. If you want. We don’t have to have sex or anything. An experiment?” Bruce chuckles, making Tony pout at him. “Stop laughing at me!” The scientist runs his fingers through the other’s hair.

“You’re just really cute, Tony. I can’t help it.” He wraps a finger around a lock of hair, pinching it and tugging gently, teasing. Tony’s breath hitches as his cheeks turn a soft shade of pink that makes Bruce give into the urge to kiss them. He smiles as the blush deepens. Bruce runs his fingers through Tony’s hair again, softly petting him as the man melts against him all over again. He tugs at random intervals, relishing in Tony’s whines and leaving him waiting for the next tug. He absently remembers that he was eating breakfast earlier but is quickly distracted by a needy whimper from the man in his lap.

“You all are obsessed with teasing me.” A tug makes the pout turn slack with pleasure. “Bruce…” Bruce shushes him softly and kisses his neck, getting a handful of his hair and slowly pulling harder. Tony moans and arches his back against him, rutting against his thigh. Bruce feels something possessive glow inside of him.

“You’re so beautiful, Tony,” he murmurs in his ear before kissing just below it. Tony preens slightly and hides his face in Bruce’s neck. He pulls him back by his hair firmly, making Tony keen and grip his shirt tighter. “You make the prettiest sounds.” Tony bites his lip and looks down at his lap.

“Can I suck your dick?” Tony asks softly, hesitantly, knowing better than the rest that Bruce struggles with engaging in sex. Bruce startles slightly, still not used to Tony’s bluntness, before nodding.

“If that’s what you want.” Tony rolls his eyes slightly despite the appreciation in them. They share one more kiss before Tony moves down between Bruce’s legs on his knees. Fingers immediately go back into his hair, just scratching his scalp and making him purr for the moment. His pants are unbuttoned, and his cock released eagerly. Tony kisses along his half-hard shaft and flutters his eyelashes at him, making Bruce chuckle. “You’re ridiculous.” Tony sticks his tongue out at him then takes him into his mouth, suckling the head. Bruce sighs and strokes Tony’s cheek with a thumb.

The genius swirls his tongue around the head then slowly takes him further until he reaches the back of his throat. Bruce groans quietly and tugs on a piece of hair as encouragement. Tony hums; Bruce bucks, slightly choking him. Tony bobs his head slowly, eyes locking with Bruce’s as fingers go through his hair. Bruce grips his hair and pulls him off of his cock and up to his lips for a hard kiss. The smaller man mewls into the kiss, leaning into Bruce who cradles his face in his hands. Tony climbs back into his lap, not breaking the kiss, and guides one of Bruce’s hands down to his tented boxers.

Bruce rubs the head of Tony’s cock through the sticky fabric, making him whimper and bite Bruce’s lip in retaliation for the teasing. The doctor growls low, and Tony shivers. “Getting riled up, big guy?” Bruce pulls Tony’s cock out and gives a firm stroke; Tony lets out a shaky keen and bucks.

“You always rile me up, Tony.” Bruce plants a firm slap on his ass, making him yelp. “Go get the lube that I know you keep in one of the drawers in the kitchen.” Tony sticks his tongue out at him but obeys with a sway of his hips that Bruce won’t admit to being distracted by. Once he has his lover back in his lap, Bruce takes the lube with a quiet thanks and pops it open, pouring some into his hand to warm it up. Tony pushes himself closer, pressing their cocks together with a soft whine. Bruce wraps his slicked hand around their cocks and groans, also hearing a soft gasp from the other man. He starts stroking slowly yet firmly, their hips stuttering slightly at the stimulation.

“Bruuce,” Tony whines as he rocks his hips. He tuts and kisses the other man quiet.

“So needy,” he mutters against his lips. “Just rutting into my hand because you can’t control yourself, can you Anthony?” Tony shivers hard and shoots a small jet of pre-cum. As much as he likes avoiding the use of his first name at all costs, only Bruce can get away with it because he just says it in such a way that makes him go weak at the knees. Bruce enjoys using it against him whenever he can. His free hand curls into Tony’s hair and pulls; Tony cries out and digs his nails into Bruce’s shoulders hard enough to bruise. He bites Tony’s neck in retaliation over a mark already there, working to renew it.

“Bruce please let me cum! Please!” Bruce chuckles and smiles at Tony, a malicious glint in his eye. He may or may not be enjoying the sudden control over a submissive Tony more than he thought he would.

“Beg me.” Tony flushes deep, mouth open slightly in surprise at the dominant side of Bruce. Bruce ignores the part of him that feels the same way, putting it on a list of things for another time. “Come on Tony, I know you can do it.” Tony closes his eyes in embarrassment.

“Please? Please can I cum Bruce? I’ve been good, I promise!” Tony moves his hips faster, whining and mewling with need. “Please, sir, please!” Bruce growls lowly and strokes faster.

“Cum for me Tony. Be my good boy.” Tony buries his face in Bruce’s neck with a soft whimper, hips stuttering as he cums on Bruce’s hand and getting a little on his shirt. The scientist groans and strokes himself to completion, adding to the mess between them. Both pant softly and relax against each other, enjoying the afterglow. Bruce eventually cleans them up with a napkin and tucks them away. Tony nuzzles against his cheek; he coos and runs his fingers through his hair. “Good boy. So sweet for me, Tony.” The smaller man beams up at him. “Come on, up,” he commands softly with a pat on his ass. “Let’s get some food in you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! I had a lot of fun with this even though it took me a while to finish it. I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP!. A certain god is next ;) Thanks so much for all the support guys! As always, kudos and comments welcome! Thanks so much for reading!


	4. Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is a little disappointed the others got to play with Tony first, but he still gets his fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry! ;_; It's been a rough time, and being at my mom's place I couldn't write because her husband is nosey af. BUT! Here it is! I'm sorry it's so short. All mistakes mine of course. Thank you so much for sticking with me through this! I hope you enjoy this one!

When it happens with Thor, the god already knows what he’s doing. Admittedly, he’s been toying with Tony since he figured out what his accidental tugs do to him. It’s easy to hide when the team assumes he still struggles with his strength. Seeing as everyone else is playing with their genius (he may or may not pout at not teasing him first), Thor sees no reason to not join in on the fun.

They’re laying down on the couch watching Clint play video games, Tony draped across his body like a cat with Thor’s fingers running through his hair. Tony nuzzles into his neck, shifting around; Thor manages to sneak a leg between Tony’s. He smooths his fingers over the soft curls at the nape of his neck, smiling as Tony leans into the touch. The god grips his hair gently and pulls Tony’s head back.

Tony mewls as he follows the action, eyes half-lidded and mouth slack. Thor smiles fondly at him and pulls him into a sitting position so he straddles the thigh between his legs. The genius whimpers the whole way, bucking slightly as he grips Thor’s free arm. “Everyone has had their chance to play with you except me,” Thor pouts. “That’s not fair, beloved.” He pulls harder; Tony cries out and starts to rock against Thor’s thigh.

“T-To be fair,” Tony pants, “they a-ah-ambushed me.” Thor chuckles and presses harder against Tony’s cock. He whimpers.

“Gonna keep humping my leg like a horny puppy?” Tony flushes, and Thor coos, tugging again. “Go ahead and hump your master’s leg. Needy little thing.” The smaller man tries to turn away in embarrassment, but Thor keeps him from doing so, pulling his head back and holding him still. “Don’t hide. I want to watch you.” He vaguely hears a gasp next to them and smirks. “And so does Clint.”

Tony bites his lip and slowly gets his hips moving again, a little bit quicker than before. He closes his eyes when Clint moves to stand behind Thor to get a better view. His hips stutter and he cries out when Thor’s free hand pinches one of his nipples. His eyes rolls back at the sharp bite of pain, and he grinds harder against Thor’s thigh.

“God he’s beautiful,” he hears Clint murmur. Thor hums in agreement and gets a better grip on his hair. Tony whines pleadingly and opens his eyes slightly.

“Are you going to cum, beloved?” Thor asks with amusement. Tony mewls his name and ruts faster. Clint moves next to Tony and turns his face into a hard kiss, humping against Tony’s hip. “Go ahead and cum. Quickly so I can take you apart on my cock.” The genius keens into Clint’s mouth, hips stuttering, as he cums. He breaks the kiss and pants, Clint panting along with him as the archer cums in his pants with a soft grunt. Thor grins, gently squeezing his own erection through his jeans.

“Please?” Tony whines breathlessly. The god chuckles and moves to stand up with Tony in his arms.

“To the bedroom!” Clint follows behind like an eager puppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry again! Thank you so much for sticking with me! Steve and Bucky are left in that order. Kudos and comments always welcome and keep me going honestly. You guys are awesome! Thanks so much for reading!


	5. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's been a bad boy, so Steve corrects him. And then some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *unholy screeching* I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE AHHHH. Depression has been bad, it's finals week, and I'm working on a WinterIron Spring Fling fic ;-; This one is longer though, so I hope it makes up for it! Mistakes all mine of course. Again, I am so sorry! Thank you so much for reading and sticking with me!

The way Steve uses it against him is after punishing Tony. A mission gone wrong combined with Tony’s self-sacrificing tendencies means a _very angry_ Steve. Despite how professional his co-leader is during the debriefing, Tony sees the fire awaiting him the moment they’ve settled back into the tower. His body shivers with anticipation and arousal. He’s not sitting for the next week.

When they get back to the tower and have (thankfully) gotten the chance to get clean, Tony doesn’t bother going to his lab. Instead, he makes sure he has enough food and water on his floor to keep busy while Steve calms down enough to not be reckless when he arrives. By the time he’s done, Steve is watching him with a hard gaze from the doorway that makes him want to squirm. Steve sits in an armchair by the window and spreads his legs slightly. Tony quickly kneels between them in a resting position with his head down, a procedure they agreed upon for these situations.

“Tell me what you did wrong today,” Steve quietly demands. Tony swallows hard.

“I threw myself into the line of fire after being ordered to run without telling you,” he sighs. He’s not sorry, never sorry, for doing it, but he’s sorry for scaring Steve. That’s what the punishment is about anyway. Had Steve known, Tony most likely would have been scolded instead of the paddle. It’s an attempt to communicate more, and they even have something in place for Steve should he fail to do so. But it’s about Tony this time.

“Do you understand that I am punishing you for not telling me and that I’m not punishing you for protecting your teammate?” Tony nods, looking up at Steve from under his lashes. “Safeword?”

“Epsilon.” Steve smiles.

“Good boy. Over my lap. 10 swats since you didn’t get too hurt.” The genius pouts slightly but bends over Steve’s lap, who shifts him around so that he has nothing to grind against. He pulls down the smaller man’s sweatpants and boxer briefs then rubs the soon-to-be-punished skin. Tony mewls slightly and pushes into the gentle touch. Steve graps the paddle out of the side pocket on the chair and settles it against the right cheek. “Count.” _Smack._

“One,” Tony exhales. _Smack, smack, smack._ “T-Two. Three-ee. Four!” _SMACK!_ “Five!” Tony squirms a little as he caresses the reddened skin with his free hand before moving to settle on the left cheek. _Smack. Smack. Smack._ “Six, s-seven, eight.” _SMACK! SMACK!_ “NINE! TEN! Fuck!” Steve starts his caresses again, and Tony sniffs back the start of tears. The super soldier puts the paddle to the side thentstands him up in front of him, and Tony shyly covers his erection as he kicks off his bottoms, even as Steve pulls him into his lap.

“Don’t hide from me, sweetheart.” Tony shakes his head. Steve raises his eyebrow. “Uncover yourself, Tony.” He shakes his head again. He freezes when Steve’s fingers twist in his hair. His co-leader smirks at him. “I’ve been paying attention. I know how to get you to do what I want, sweetheart. You gonna listen to me so I can fuck that cute ass of yours?” The smaller man whimpers and uncovers his straining cock; it twitches when Steve’s gaze flits down to it. “That’s a good boy.”

“Steve…” The hand in his hair tugs, making him moan loudly and buck his hips. Steve pulls him into a hard kiss, swallowing the sounds Tony releases greedily. His free hand closes around Tony’s cock and gets a whine that goes straight to his own. The smaller man sucks on his tongue with a low groan; Steve growls and pulls him back. Tony’s mouth goes slack as he pants, hips jerking when the solder squeezes his cock gently. “Please fuck me, please please _please_!” Steve chuckles and lets go of his cock (“Hush Tony, I need to prep you.”) to get the lube kept in the pocket on the other side of the chair.

Steve lets go of his hair and squeezes Tony’s ass with his newly freed hand. Tony hisses and thumps him on the chest. The blonde grins and kisses him on the neck as he spreads lube on his fingers. He moans softly, revealing his neck more and reaches back to spreads himself open for Steve. The soldier is near clinical in his stretching of Tony, both impatient to get to fucking. Finally, Steve strokes his shaft and covers it with lube, a groan drifting out between his lips. He holds his cock still while Tony moves above it; he slides down onto Steve cock in one smooth motion, both men releasing groans as he bottoms out.

“Fuck me, Rogers,” Tony breathes. Steve’s lips quirk in a smirk as he gets a tight grip on Tony’s hips that’s going to leave bruises. The soldier plants his feet and thrusts, bouncing Tony with him in a quick and hard rhythm. Tony digs his nails into his shoulders and cries out. A breathy stream of swearing leaves him as Steve bites down on his neck, intent on leaving marks that not even his suits can cover. They move together, tugging and pulling at hair with the sounds of their pleasure filling the room.

Once Steve starts pounding at his prostate, Tony’s half-formed words become fully incoherent whimpers and cries, the pressure of his nails in Steve’s shoulders nearly breaking skin quicker than his healing factor can make up for. The super soldier growls and moves one of his hands to Tony’s hair. He tugs hard; Tony cries out and cums, clenching around Steve and making a mess of their stomachs. The blonde thrusts a few more times before bottoming and cumming with little jerks of his hips.

Steve holds Tony to his chest, ignoring how gross they are, as they come down with harsh pants. Tony noses against Steve’s jaw and plants a kiss on the underside. Steve runs his fingers through Tony’s hair with a fond smile. “Feel up to moving yet?" he asks quietly. The genius groans and buries his face in his neck, making him snort with a laugh. “Come on, I’ll carry you. I need to take care of you.”

“‘m good,” Tony murmurs, eyes closed. “Don’ need it ‘s much.” Steve rolls his eyes and carefully stands, wincing as his cock slips out.

“Still need it.” He kisses Tony’s shoulder. “I love you.” He feels him smile against his neck.

“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one chapter left. Little teaser, Bucky is gonna be the worst abut teasing Tony ;) Comments and kudos always welcome! Thank you so much for reading and sticking with me through my shitty updating!


	6. Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is an absolute menace, but at least Tony loves him anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG AHHHHHHHHH ;-; It's been rough for me mentally, and I finished my WISF story not too long ago. But it's here! All mistakes mine of course. I hope you guys enjoy!

Bucky finds out because Tony tells him. When Tony approaches him about being part of the relationship, they sit down and have a long talk alone then with the others. They cover everything, including kinks; Tony should have been worried when he saw the smirk lingering on the soldier’s face. As it turns out, Bucky is an absolute menace. He strikes at random moments, never letting Tony guess when he’ll do it and (of course) never in a dangerous situation. Tony finds it infuriating and arousing all at once.

Bucky has him pinned against the door of his room, lips against his with one hand in his hair and the other getting a handful of slacks-covered ass. Tony was heading out for his meeting when Bucky met him in the hallway and pushed him against the door with a smirk. The genius knows that it’s not going to lead anywhere, that he’s just trying to get him hot and bothered before he has to sit through a day of meetings so that he’s desperate when he gets home, but he can’t pull himself away. Bucky breaks the kiss to trail small pecks down to Tony’s collar bone. He whimpers slightly and exposes his neck more.

“Bucky, I need to go,” he breathes, “or Pepper’s gonna kill me.” Bucky chuckles and tugs his hair, pulling long and hard; Tony lets out a stream of whines and moans, hips bucking against the knee between his legs. Suddenly, the solder’s hands are off of him, and he’s left reeling against his door trying to catch his breath with a smirking Bucky a few steps in front of him.

“Have a good day at work, doll,” Bucky teases before walking away, presumably, to the common floor. Tony takes a moment to collect himself, eyes closed and trying to will his erection away. He rearranges himself in his pants and gets ready for a long,  _long_ , day.

* * *

By the time Tony gets back from work, he’s desperate for attention and an orgasm. Preferably from the one who denied him one in the first place. Bucky is lounging in the common floor living room watching tv when the genius exits the elevator. Tony throws his suit jacket into an empty arm chair and loosens his tie. The super soldier grins when he notices him. “Well hey there doll,” he practically purrs, eyes roaming across Tony’s body slowly. Tony huffs and kicks his shoes off before dropping into Bucky’s lap.

“Shut up, asshole,” he pouts. “I could barely focus all day because of you.” Bucky settles his hands on his hips.

"I'd say I'm sorry, but we both know I'm not." Tony throws his tie to the side and pulls him into a bruising kiss by his shirt. The older man growls and kisses back just as hard, hands sliding over to get handfuls of Tony's ass. They start rocking against each other; Tony isn't the only one who spent the day worked up (not that Bucky hadn't tried to do anything about it). Tony tugs Bucky's hair out of his loose bun and runs his fingers through it. He bites the other man's lip and gives an experimental tug to the long locks between his fingers. A deep moan makes him lean back with a grin. Bucky flushes.

"Oh that is  _amazing_." Tony tugs a little harder; the ex-assassin's hips buck, making both of them moan. They kiss again, tongues battling, and Bucky fumbles to unbutton his pants. Tony breaks the kiss and his grip on his hair to stand and strip, Bucky quickly doing the same. The larger man lays Tony down on the couch and crawls between his legs, placing biting kisses on his inner thighs. Tony whines and grips his hair again, tugging him toward his cock. Bucky follows the pull with a groan and downs Tony's cock in one movement; the genius cries out, closing his thighs around the other man's head. Bucky bobs his head as he sucks, little groans escaping at Tony tugging on his hair. "Shit,  _Bucky_!" He pulls off of Tony's cock with a soft pop, pressing a small kiss to the leaking head. 

"Love the little noises you make." Tony flushes and pulls the other man into a kiss. They slow down a little, making out at a languid pace as their hands roam across the other's body. Bucky leans back, breaking the kiss, and opens the side table next to the couch. A hot mouth closes over his nipple, making him groan loudly. Tony playfully nips at the bud before laying back down. Bucky moves onto his knees between Tony's legs. "How long has it been since you had somethin' in ya, doll?" Tony smirks, even as his face turns red.

"Why don't you check?" He reaches down between his legs and pulls his cheeks apart. Bucky's eyes snap down and widen slightly; a plug with a cute little Avengers A on it hides his hole from sight. He presses on it, making Tony buck and moan softly. "Been in me since lunch. I just need more lube." Bucky releases a groan.

"That's so hot," he whispers. Tony chuckles slightly and tugs gently on a lock of Bucky's hair, earning a soft sigh.

"Come on, Robocop. You've made me wait long enough." Bucky pops open the lube and smooths lube around where plug meets skin. Tony wiggles slightly at the sensation. Cool metal tugs carefully on the end of the plug, slowly easing it out; the genius writhes at the sensation, releasing little gasps and mewls as his hand clenches around the arm of the couch above his head. The super soldier watches him as he pulls out the toy. His cock throbs at the image.

"God, you're beautiful." He pecks Tony's lips as the plug eases out, tossing it behind him and refilling the space with three of his metal fingers. The smaller man mewls and spreads his legs more. The prep goes by quickly, and Bucky moves on to slicking his cock. "Ready, doll?" He chuckles when Tony glares at him instead of answering. He presses the head of his cock against Tony's hole and slowly pushes in; they both let out groans at the sensation. Tony's fingers tangle in Bucky's hair, and he pulls him into a sloppy kiss that makes them smile shyly at each other when they part.

"I swear we're incapable of having sex without being dorks," Tony mutters. Bucky starts thrusting slowly with a breathy chuckle. "Mm, fuck... _James._ " The super soldier's hips stutter; Tony tugs on his hair as he cries out.

"Y-You know how weak I get when ya say my name like that, doll." Tony smirks up at him and teasingly bites his lip. The other man uses his flesh hand to tug on his hair, effectively making the smirk change into a slack "o". Bucky kisses along Tony's bared throat and thrusts hard, cock pressing against the smaller man's prostate. Tony cries out, back arching and toes curling. The clench around his cock makes him grunt. "Love makin' ya sing."

Bucky keeps his pace, and Tony devolves into incoherent moans and cries that make his cock throb. One hand frees from his hair to grip at his shoulder, nails digging into the skin. He grunts and fucks into him quicker, tugging at Tony's hair and hitting his prostate with every thrust. Tony's legs close around his hips as he lets go of the couch to instead grip his leaking cock. It only takes a few strokes for Tony to cum, clenching around Bucky's cock and crying out as the soldier pulls on his hair to prolong his orgasm.

Bucky fucks harder until he cums with a shout of Tony's name, bottomed out inside of him. They pant together, Tony limp underneath him and Bucky struggling to stay up himself. They grin at each other as they catch their breaths, sharing small pecks and affectionate nuzzles. "I love you," Bucky murmurs.

"I love you too," he murmurs back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all she wrote folks! Thank you so much for experiencing this with me, whether there from the start or after it's been completed and anywhere in between. I hope you enjoyed my little story! Kudos and comments always welcome. Thank you so, so much for reading! You da best!


End file.
